<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blade of Ice by Lirianis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811034">Blade of Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis'>Lirianis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cien palabras exactas [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Evil Loki (Marvel), Gen, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark se está muriendo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cien palabras exactas [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blade of Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Publicado originalmente en mi LiveJournal en el año 2012 para un reto que consiste en obtener un título del Random Title Generator by Maygra y escribir un drabble de exactamente 100 palabras.</p><p>Publicado en AO3 en el año 2020 sin ninguna modificación.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Así que así es como el gran Iron Man va a morir, por un poco de agua helada.</p><p>Cada bocanada de aire que toma hace que su pulmón derecho arda alrededor del carámbano que lo atraviesa. Las voces entrecortadas de JARVIS y de los otros Vengadores resuenan en su casco pero Tony está demasiado confuso para entenderlas.</p><p>Incluso cuando la conmoción cerebral le roba las palabras los números siguen en su mente, y en esta ocasión las cifras le dicen que todos están demasiado lejos como para ayudarle.</p><p>Sobre él los labios de Loki se curvan en una sonrisa cruel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo pretendía escribir frostiron, ¿cómo acabó convirtiéndose en esto?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>